Final Destination: Survival
by JiroTanaka8416
Summary: What if all the survivors of flight 180,the other surviviors form the pile up on route 23 and Devil's flight all lived instead of death claiming thier souls ? Well let me tell you the summary on what happened to each and everyone of them. Now all of thei
1. It's Over

**It's Over**

**What if all the survivors of flight 180,the other surviviors form the pile up on route 23 and Devil's flight all lived instead of death claiming thier souls ? Well let me tell you the summary on what happened to each and everyone of them. Now all of their kids have to cope with what happened. Now among the kids, one of them has a premonition that they will die during a train trip to Las Vegas.**

**FD 1**

**Alex Browning Jr**

**Age:14**

**Hair: Blondish brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Alex Browning and Clear Rivers' son**

**He takes after: Clear.**

**Becci Hitchcock**

**Age:13**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Green**

**Relationships: Billy Hitchcock's daughter**

**She takes after: Billy**

**Alf Waggner**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Tod Waggner's and Blake Dreyer's son**

**He takes after: Blake**

**Stacey Horton**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Carter Horton and Terry Chaney's daughter**

**She takes after: Carter**

**Christopher Lewton**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Val Lewton's son**

**He takes after Larry Murunau**

**FD2**

**Justin Burke**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke's son**

**He takes after: Kimberly**

**Alicia Peters**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Rory Peters and Kat Jennings' daughter**

**SHe takes after: Rory**

**Mike Carpenter**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Green**

**Relationships: Tim Carpenter's son**

**Tony Burke**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationship: Jusitn's twin brother**

**He takes after: Thomas**

**Sharron Dix**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Eugene Dix's daughter**

**Tracey Lewis**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Evan Lewis' daugther**

**FD3**

**Ronnie Wise**

**Age: 9**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Relationships: Wendy Christensen and Jason Wise's son**

**Kahlil Fischer**

**Age: 11**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Kevin Fischer and Carrie Dreyer's son**

**Francine McKinley**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Relationships: Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley's daughter**

**Frankie Cheeks Jr**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Frankie Cheeks and Alshlyn Halperin**

**Philip Romero**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Amber Regan and Lewis Romero's son**

**Ellen Christensen**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Julie Christensen's daughter**

**Liam Manilowski**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Relationships: Perry Manilowski's son**

**Kate Freund**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Relationships: Frank Jr's half sister**

**The visionary of the FD1 survivors is Alex Jr(A/N: Good news to those who seen the alternative ending. I loved it.) becuase in the real movie, Alex was the visionary and Clear helped him along the way. Out of the FD2 survivors, Tony is the visionary and he needs help from Alex Jr and his brother, Justin. Ellen is the visionary of the FD3 survivors. With a little help from Alex Jr, Tony, Ronnie, Justin and Ellen, the gang need to know how death's design works.**


	2. Your Cousin's Here

**Your Cousin's Here**

**This is the very 1st chapter of Final Desination:Survival. The original plot was that Wendy was gonna be Kimberly's cousin so I thought, Justin and Tony are gonna be cousins of Ronnie and Ellen. Alex Jr has a little bit of a crush on Ellen but I thought, Hey Hey Hey. Tony in the story is really crabby at Alex Jr but they're now friends because they also team up with Kahlil Fischer, Ellen and Ronnie's best friend. Bloodworth, like in FD 1 and 2 appears again. **

Justin: Hey,Tony come here for a second.

Anthony Matthew Burke came down the stairs to listen to his twin brother.

Justin: I just got a phonecall from cousin Ronnie and apparently, he's going on that Las Vegas trip with our other cousin, Ellen.

Tony: Oh No! If that Alex Browning Jr is coming, who know what tricks she'll be up to.

Justin: You been in a bad mood since he dated OUR cousin. Why do you hate him?

Tony: Remember that plane crash years ago? Not only did the surivors got off the plane, the skipped death.

Having just saying that, Tony could hear rock music coming from the next room down.

Tony: Remember Alex's friend, Alfie? He said his father could have slipped in a bathtub but dodged the water in time.

Justin: Yeah! You know Stacey Horton? Her mom could have died while crossing the road but she waited until the bus went passed.

Tony: That bully, Chris. His mother could have been killed by an exploding computer but then the stove exploded and you remember Becci? Her father when a train went past to decapitate him. But he ducked.

Justin: Months later, tension builds up for Stacey when she found out her dad nearly died in Paris. A sign saying 180.

Someone knocked on the door causing to much tension for Justin, who was scraching his head.

Tony: I'm coming.

He opens the door and finds Mike Carpenter and Francine McKinley, Justin's best friends. Tony often calls them the clique due to the fact of causing trouble in school.

Francine:Hi, Tony. Is Justin here?

Tony doesn't say anything but he waves his hand to Justin reminding him that his friends are here.

Justin:How are you guys?

Mike:We're okay. I started a collage application to Mt Abraham. Why would my knowledge attract that district, Francine?

Francine doesn't listen to what Mike is saying because she's checking on Tony, who is researching the Flight 180 and the Route 23 pile up.

Mike:Justin, why does Tony hate Alex?

Justin: Well you know Ellen Christensen and Ronnie Wise? Apparently, they're our cousins and Ellen has been dating Alex but Tony's against that.

Mike: I agree with you. How does the seating system work?

Justin: Tony's thinking about scalping Alex alive if he and Ellen are marrieed and besides, they're both 14 so why wait?

Justin's cellphone rings. Reluctant to answer, he realizes it's Ronnie, their younger cousin.

Ronnie: Hey, Jay. Mom and Dad have dropped me off at your doorstep so you'll have to let me in.

Justin:Ok.

Justin opens the door and what he sees is a young boy about 9.

Tony looks into Ronnie's eyes as if he was a cat due to the green eyes.

Ronnie: What's this?

Francine and Mike looked horrified like Tony.

Tony: Mom and Dad are at a business holiday so we have the house to ourselves.

Ronnie:I see. Do you think we'll have a chance to kill Alex if he has a chance with Ellen?

**A/N:Ronnie does inherit Tony's mean streak against Alex Jr but doesn't hve a premonition. The idea of Justin and Tony were goona be boy and girl. Tony's character was a girl who was a streetwise sadist who believes in 13th Friday. Justin's character was a knid hearted jock who'd care about his friends. Ronnie does have a personal vendetta against Frankie Jr and Kate but he looks up to Francine/Mike. That is all because Gordan Ramsey's F Word is on.**


End file.
